X Love Hunter
by CrystalBrooklyn
Summary: Setelah kehancuran bumi yang dahsyat, kaum manusia yang masih bertahan hidup memutuskan membuat wilayah baru, tanpa peperangan, dan kedamaian abadi, bernama Metro City. Kepemimpinan negara pun diambil alih oleh kaum militer yang selalu diagung-agungkan - Haruno Sakura, gadis yang bertekad kuat memasuki kemiliteran, justru bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya semasa remaja.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokohnya

By : Missy Brooklyn

Pair : Sasusaku, dll

AU, typo bertebaran, OOC, DLDR

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Kaum Militer**

Kaum militer adalah kaum yang paling disegani disegala penjuru Metro Sisco. Hal itu membuat para kaumnya terlihat tegas dan berwibawa dimata masyarakat.  
Mereka, kaum militer, merupakan salah satu pemegang hal penting dalam menjaga tonggak negara. Karena selain melindungi masyarakatnya dari perang yang tengah merajalela dinegara lain, mereka juga turut andil dalam kepemimpinan negara.

Jenderal besar Uchiha Obito adalah pemimpin negara kami saat ini. Pria berumur empat puluh enam tahun itu merupakan pemimpin yang tegas, jujur, adil, dan bijaksana. Dari masa-masa kepemimpinan nya saat ini, ia telah berhasil membuat Metro Sisco menjadi sebuah negara adidaya yang cukup mendominasi dunia.

Mengesankan! Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi bagian kaum militer. Tangguh, pemberani, tegas, dan disegani. Kesan yang luar biasa.  
Hal itu yang membuatku sangat ingin memasuki dunia kemiliteran sejak dulu. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia, bahwa ada seorang Haruno Sakura disini ! Seorang gadis yang tangguh dan berkemampuan hebat untuk menjadi kaum militer.  
Aku lelah dengan segala beban hidupku. Terbuang, dilecehkan, dipandang sebelah mata, dianggap remeh.  
Aku benci semua itu !

Kini, didepan sebuah gerbang hitam raksasa menjulang aku berdiri, yang aku lakukan tinggalah melangkah masuk kedalam dan membuktikan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Ya, aku harus menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura, terlahir untuk menjadi kaum militer yang kuat dan disegani.  
Bukan menjadi bahan olokan yang dipandang rendah.  
Benar, aku harus membuang masa lalu yang suram itu.  
Aku memandang gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi itu untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum kakiku melangkah dengan mantap ke dalam sana,  
Dengan langkah yang tegas dengan penuh keyakinan, sebagaimana para kaum militer melakukannya. Aku berjalan kedalam.  
Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman seleksi bakat kemiliteran, yang diadakan setiap tahunnya dibenteng pertahanan pusat kaum kemiliteran. Tepatnya di pusat kota Metro Sisco, Hellenburg.

Ya, sudah tiga hari lamanya aku melakukan tes-tes berat itu. Mulai dari berlari mengitari benteng sebanyak dua puluh kali, mengikuti latihan tembak beserta para senior kaum militer, tes tinju yang sukses membuat tanganku membiru, hingga adu bela diri sesuai persyaratan kemiliteran.  
Entah aku lolos atau tidak dalam tes-tes yang membuat tubuhku babak belur itu. Tapi semoga saja aku lulus, karena menjadi bagian dari kaum militer, menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku.  
Namun sepertinya mencari sebuah papan pengumuman di bangunan yang begitu luas ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Seperti mencari jarum diatas tumpukan jerami.  
Sepanjang jalan mataku menangkap para kaum militer yang berlalu lalang. Dengan seragam hitam tegas, lengkap dengan sebuah mantel musim dingin yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.  
Ya, tak terasa kini telah berada dipenghujung tahun. Sepertinya malam perayaan tahun baruku takkan semeriah dulu lagi.

"Nona Haruno?" Sapaan serta tepukan dibahuku membuatku menoleh dan mendapatkan sesosok pria bertubuh tegap, dengan kaos putih polos yang dikenakannya.  
Tampan, kesan pertama yang kulihat darinya.

Aku adalah tipikal gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta dan mengagumi seseorang. Tak heran aku suka terlihat curi-curi pandang pada laki-laki tampan manapun. Yah, hanya sebatas itu, aku tak berani lebih dari hal tersebut. Lagipula, itu salah satu bentuk mengagumi karya Tuhan, bukan?

"Na..Nona? Nona Haruno ?" Panggilan itu sontak membuatku menghentikan lamunanku.

"Ah, ya. Ada apa?" Aku berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. Partner barumu mulai sekarang," Ujarnya, dengan tangan yang menggantung diudara. Mengajakku bersalaman lebih tepatnya. Aku menatap tangan yang menggantung itu dengan tatapan heran dan sebuah kerutan didahi. Aku belum urung juga membalas salaman itu.

"Partner? Partner apa?" Aku bingung dengan pernyataan nya barusan. Setahuku para kaum militer tidak memiliki partner satu sama lain. Aneh.

"Kebijakan Louisevelt yang baru," Serunya dengan sebuah senyuman terkulum.  
Ramah, kesan kedua yang kusimpulkan darinya.

"Oh," Aku hanya menggumam kecil dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lagi-lagi kebijakan baru, seruku membatin.

Kebijakan Louisevelt, merupakan kebijakan-kebijakan yang baru diterapkan selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Setelah perdana menteri Yamato lengser akibat kasus kerja sama nya dengan negara tetangga, United Giorgi. (Metro Sisco adalah negara mandiri yang tidak boleh bersosialisai dengan negara manapun, karena negara ini bertahan dan maju sendiri tanpa campur tangan negara lain) Hingga akhirnya ia dilengserkan pada tanggal 28 Agutus kemarin. Dan kemudian jabatannya diambil alih oleh Louise Monterque, seorang bangsawan asal Romenia. Yang begitu gemar membuat kebijakan-kebijakan baru diberbagai bidang, mulai dari kemiliteran, pendidikan, hingga peraturan lalu lintas. Hal ini membuatku sedikit terusik karena sudah nyaman dengan kebijakan sebelumnya.  
Sekaligus membuatku seperti orang bodoh seperti saat ini.

"Ehm, memangnya sejak kapan kebijakan itu diberlangsungkan?" Tanyaku malu-malu,  
Ugh bagus, sekarang aku merasa seperti orang zaman purba yang terlempar ke dunia modern, dengan teknologi serba canggih.

"Tahun lalu. Memang kau tidak pernah dengar?" Laki-laki itu terlihat menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

" Aku-dan-kau-akan-menjadi-seorang-partner ," Ujarnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata, dan intonasi yang dibuat selambat mungkin.  
Aku menajamkan mataku, menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti elang yang tengah mengintai buruannya. Sepercik rasa kesal timbul dari dalam diriku.

Cih, dia memperlakukanku bagaikan anak balita yang baru bisa mengeja huruf, pikirku, kesal.

Ternyata dia tidak semenyenangkan yang aku kira.

Cukup menjengkelkan, kesan ketiga yang kudengar dari perkataannya barusan.

Halo ! Semoga suka ceritanya ya;)

#missy brooklyn


End file.
